Morfina y Anestesia
by CherryxDoll
Summary: El dolor que se hace estaca puntiaguda, se clava con fuerza en ese pedazo de piel viva que late con fuerza como si su fin no existiera. Nadie puede sanar su dolor, un dolor provocado por el pasar de los días, un dolor provocado por su secreto. Spoiler 7L


Morfina & Anestesia

**M**orfina &** A**nestesia

-

**OoOoO**

La morfina es un analgésico que eleva los altos calibres de emociones descontroladas y _obsesiones guardadas_.

Es casi incoloro, inodoro y es soluble en agua.

Se usa con frecuencia en la medicina _muggle_ aunque también es requerida por medimagos experimentados en dejar caer cuerpos muertos.

Morfina, da referencia al Dios Morfeo, dios del_ sueño_

No es un medicamento que se genere para recomendar. Además es algo con lo que una persona normal no tiene que contar jamás. El peligro acecha sus químicos y el contenido vertido en la sangre puede generar un daño mortal.

_No sana dolores intangibles_, dolores que no pueden ser tocados con ningún tipo de medicina.

Es:

_Una droga aditiva._

**OoOoO**

-

Hermione Granger del ministerio de magia, estaba orgullosa de decir que era completamente feliz con su magnifico trabajo como jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y agradecía su estado laboral socioeconómico. Con diecinueve años fijos, que por lo demás no aparenta para nada, porque la menudes de su cuerpo se lo impide es requerida como una de las personas más influyentes en el mundo mágico, no, y no es tan sólo por su voz calmada, pero a la vez mandona, sino que es porque ella como amiga del "salvador" Harry Potter ha ganado criticas constructivas a su defendido trabajo.

El abundante cabello que presentó por primera vez cuando cruzó la línea divisora entre el mundo real y el mágico ya no se encontraba presente en su vida, de hecho ahora un poco más preocupada de su apariencia gusta llevar su pelo en dos coletas hacia adelante cosa que no la hace ver como alguien sinceramente diplomática. Además siempre lleva presente en su mente la frase con la que Harry intentó persuadirla para que no se vistiera como una vieja, no era que ella fuera una de esas personas que se dejan guiar fácilmente por comentarios absurdos y sin sentidos, pero él se lo había dicho claro. "Sólo tienes diecinueve"

Ella tenía todo lo que deseaba, un trabajo estable en donde cada vez que por los pasillos caminaba un gran saludo le esperaba de parte de cualquiera que trabajase por ahí, unos amigos preocupados por su salud mental tanto como física, pero ella también tenía un secreto oculto bajo la manga negra que trataba de llevar consigo misma todos los días y que por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien más, ajeno a su entorno lo descubriera. Lo clava en su corazón como recuerdo permanente de momentos felices, trata de que esa estaca puntiaguda se impregne más de lo necesario en el pedazo de piel viva que late con fuerza como si su fin no existiera.

A Hermione no le gusta mirar el escritorio en que la vuela pluma escribe sus deberes, porque ahí están las marcas que delatan las noches de llantos claustrofóbicos, sollozos tormentosos y gritos ahogados por dos labios cerrados. Le recuerda a las lágrimas que cayeron en vano en la antigua madera de lo que ahora sostenía un pequeño florero con dos crepúsculos de color violeta, un lapicero _muggle _bastante detallado y millones de papeles clasificados en carpetas que dicen " Departamento de Declaraciones de Leyes Mágicas".

Tiene como asistente a una chica de tes pálida, ojos esmeralda y cabello sedoso, negro. Melissa FitzPatrick es muy tímida y no se deja ver con facilidad detrás de la montaña de papeles que mantiene en alto para que nadie la vea, siempre viste de negro y su presencia se opaca cuando Hermione le pide algún favor. Es de esas personas que creen que el esfuerzo es lo primordial, y que la amistad puede superar cualquier obstáculo. Es dos años mayor que su jefa y se reprime mentalmente a veces por ser mal pensada, iba en la casa de Hufflepuff en Hogwarts y era una bruja excepcional.

Mantiene una amistad silenciosa con "Mione", ya que al igual que su superior las reglas irían primero y después las conversaciones. Sabe a la perfección que la molestia invade a Hermione cuando alguien toca a su puerta, pero sabe mejor que ella puede pasar en cualquier momento debido o indebido.

Trae locos a dos integrantes del departamento de Deportes mágicos, y su antisocialismo a la señorita Granger no le gusta.

-¿Hermione?-Pregunta Melissa, dejando de lado su pluma. Se pregunta literalmente si es cosa suya o es que se está volviendo loca, porque escucha algo como "Snif".

- Dime- responde desde adentro Hermione que intenta ocultar los suspiros suplicantes de falta de oxigeno. Melissa enmudeció. Hermione sería la última que haría algo contra las reglas, y dentro de ese contra estaba el llorar a escondidas en su oficina.

- Yoo...emm. Me voy, tengo que ir a cambiarme.

-Bien, nos vemos. - Sus manos tiemblan al igual que sus alborotados y brillantes labios que apenas logran articular algunas míseras palabras sembradas en hilos de silencio oculto por sumisión interna.

-_Espero verla allá_- El pisar de los tacones se detiene segundos después.- Cuídese-

Eso era lo que esperada de sí. Poder levantarse de esa silla e irradiar una sonrisa fingida, para así desalentar a las preguntas que se le avecinarían esa noche, pero sentía miedo, un miedo incomprensible, que recorría sus venas con una velocidad desconocida, que impregnaba veneno fundido en odio cerca de ese órgano palpitante al lado izquierdo de su pecho - Tú igual- Responde, Hermione quien rasga la madera del escritorio con la punta de su varita, iracunda, triste, decepcionada.

Hay algo más. Algo que la persigue constantemente en busca de sangre, algo que busca zacear su sed encontrando un trozo de piel viva. Una persona que ronda no sólo una vez por su cabeza sino que las necesarias para hacerle la vida lo tan imposible como se pueda, un ser que ella sin querer con el tiempo empezó a aborrecer por horas innecesarias, porque a ella en palabras simples el corazón se le desgarró con tal esmero que no pudo hacer nada y en cuanto a los ojos, que ya no brillaban intensamente como lo hacían antes, ya no tienen brillo alguno; el alma se le destrozó en pequeños pedacitos de cristal pulido y aquellas gotitas de mar salado se solidificaron para quedar comprimidas en polvo de nada.

Ella piensa que ni siquiera la muerte puede igualar ese dolor intangible albergado por resentimientos de venganza eterna, ella piensa que no hay suficiente dolor como para igualar el asqueroso liquido toxico, ese toxico líquido amargo que se hace saliva dentro de su boca y que le es difícil digerir, _porque su secreto _le impide vivir normalmente.

Y a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar hasta de ella misma su secreto seguirá siendo secreto, su dolor seguirá siendo dolor y su sangre seguirá siendo la sangre congelada, envenenada y dañada que no le permite ser libre, como una persona normal, que no le permite sonreír de verdad como hace años atrás.

Sabe también que no debe, porque es un deber, echarse a llorar por corrupciones encaprichadas, por mentiras traicioneras y por emociones tontas.

Porque ella, quiere darse animo, valor, para presentarse a la ceremonia que se realizaría esa noche de invierno helado en donde personas esforzadas lograrían recibir un premio al mejor mago o bruja trabajador, ya sea este sub jefe, jefe u trabajador general del departamento, y en donde además estaría su pilar más fuerte, el pilar que la había sostenido durante meses de sufrimiento y que le había susurrado al oído muchas veces "Ya no pienses" terminando por abrazarla, envolviéndola con sus fornidos brazos atléticos, besándole levemente la mejilla y tomándole de la mano para apaciguar el llanto sordo que emitía su garganta. Harry, que a pesar de las distintas y cambiantes miradas que Ginny le enviaba al fijar su vista con los verdes del ex-Griffindor y ahora trabajador del departamento de Aurores, seguía ahí a su lado no tomándole demasiada atención a sus reproches, sólo para mantenerse al lado de su mejor amiga, para cambiarle ese semblante melancólico por el de uno feliz aunque fuese siquiera por unos escasos segundos.

Pero a Hermione eso no le gustaba, porque sentía que trasmitía su tristeza a su amigo y sentía que los celos de su novia incrementaban impresionantemente. Su relación se estaba quebrantando por cuestiones emocionales que no deberían por qué estar afectando a Harry, porque se suponía que era su vida, no la de él, porque se supone que su egoísmo estaba llegando a lo alto por no dejar vivir tranquilo al niño que tuvo que lidiar con la muerte de sus padres, padrino, profesores, amigos y personas cercanas. Entonces a veces se preguntaba si podía llegar a ser más patética de lo que ya era, si podía llegar a ser más penosa de lo que ya estaba, y sus respuestas se veían contestadas medida que recordaba como la relación de pareja que Harry mantenía con Ginny se disolvía como el jugo en agua fría.

-Perdón.- murmura cansada.

Queriendo apartar rápido la mirada del cuadro que estaba en a la muralla derecha y que le saludaba intentando sacarle de sus más profundos pensamientos observó la firma del papel de la carpeta.

Suspiró hostigada, apretó un poco la piel de su mano y decidida a dar sus primeros pasos sola sin valerse de nadie para hacerlo, corrió la silla hacia atrás, estiró sus pies y se levantó cuidadosamente. - Hola- Saludó a la muchacha pequeña que aparecía en el cuadro minúsculo de más allá y cuando la pequeña le correspondió amistosamente caminó hacia la salida, y salió.

-

**OoOoO**

- Después- Dice autoritario y alza la mano para que la chiquilla al frente suyo dejara de hablarle de su supuesto romance.

- Pero señor Malfoy...yo- Sus ojos acuosos miraron suplicantes a los grises de Draco.

- Eres un estorbo, molestia. Vete- Luego de dar media vuelta esperó a que el sollozo profundo de la muchacha entrara por sus oídos, el calido sonido del llanto forzado le hacía sentir un placer inmenso.

- En el palco número tres del segundo piso, asiento treinta y dos.-Comenta casi a gritos la ubicación que tendría que tomar a las ocho de la noche, en la ceremonia...- Apropósito. Es usted, un estúpido.

Y no le queda nada más que sonreír vanidoso después del gran comentario dado por la muchacha que acababa de salir corriendo pasillo adentro. Estúpido, claramente era una de esas palabras que calzaban completamente con su personalidad, con su manera arrastrada de ser.

Pasa su mano instintivamente por el cabello platinado, dejándolo desordenado, y ya no le importaba la apariencia que estaba tomando desde hace meses atrás, ya no le importaba si trabajaba o no como un ratón de laboratorio para el ministerio, ya no le importaban los insultos salidos de personas incoherentes que no conocieron de verdad la vida que tuvo que vivir.

Draco Malfoy, hijo de una de las familias más poderosas y con el linaje más extendido sin ni una gota de escorias sangre sucias, sostenía como trabajo el de sub jefe en el Departamento de Misterios, del ministerio central de magia.

Había sido declarado como una persona influyente al igual que muchas personas del ministerio, pero después de la batalla final en la que el señor tenebroso, dueño y amo de su alma había sido derrotado por Harry Potter, el elegido, su vida fue decayendo de grado cien a un grado bajo cero. De hecho muchas veces se había rebajado a asentir con la cabeza en modo de saludo y eterno agradecimiento a San Potter, se le erizaban los pelos de sólo pensar que podría cruzar palabras nuevamente con él y caminaba como si el mundo se fuera a derretir hacia el baño cuando la persona que le salvo la vida le saludaba con respeto, tapándose la boca para no vomitar ahí mismo de lo patético que se veía Potter así.

Pero todo ese show se veía opacado al recordar a sus padres, a la única familia que le entendió y que por otra parte le maltrató con insultos, para que aprendiera a ser todo un Malfoy, como lo es ahora. Una serpiente con escamas gruesas que nadie es capaz de quitarle, un animal repugnante que al sacar los filosos colmillos emana terror pulcroso al ver con claridad el veneno desterrante, ahí a punto de caer o ser hundido en la carne de la victima escogida.

Él fue educado aristocráticamente, con modo machista. Por esa razón a escondidas, siempre adentro del armario café de su alcoba, asustado, se oculta de la realidad y se sumerge en fantasía revelada, aprieta en su puño una foto con un hombre de cabello blanco blondoso que sonríe soberbio ante una mujer de un exuberante pelo largo y del mismo color que el del susodicho, ambos abrasados y aunque pareciera que el cariño se ausenta en la imagen, los dos seres se sumergen en un apasionado beso. Pasan las horas, los minutos, los segundos y él sigue ahí, observando a la pareja de enamorados besarse, y llora, porque ya no los tiene, llora porque ya no tiene la presencia de ese padre tosco y el cariño de esa madre preocupada. Y grita desgarrado, porque el amor siempre será amor y el odio siempre será odio.

Lucius Malfoy, padre de Draco Lucius Malfoy y esposo legitimo de Narcissa Malfoy. Pasó de ser un prepotente vanidoso que se reía de persona que pasaba por delante suyo a un cadáver enterrado metros bajo tierra, sucio y lleno de polvo, con gusanos carcomiendo cada miembro de su cuerpo, hambrientos.

Según los medimagos, era una epidemia traspasada del mundo _muggle_, así que murió de la forma menos deseada. Claro, pero los medimagos no se dieron por vencido fácilmente, pues querían tratar o más bien experimentar con nuevas enfermedades por lo tanto sustrajeron del mundo de los normales un analgésico llamado _anestesia _cosa que no ayudó demasiado en la misión de mejorar la salud del jefe de casa. (Mansión). Meses después, luego de una ardua lucha contra algo que no pudo ser estudiado por la magia, Lucius murió en los brazos de su esposa tras ser llevado como ultima petición a la mansión de los Malfoy´s.

Draco quedó como el heredero legitimo de la familia, Narcissa cayó en la tristeza más profunda que pudo haber pisado la tierra y nadie ajeno al conjunto familiar pareció apiadarse de Lucius y su muerte fatídica.

Se cansa de pensar en que ha quedado definitivamente solo en el mundo, en que su madre ya nunca saldrá de esa depresión sin fondo. Pero él había conocido la amistad de una sóla persona, una chica dos años menor, llamada Astoria Greggants quien hace muy poco había salido del séptimo año en Hogwarts. Le dedicó tiempo, le escuchó y siempre estuvo ahí, jamás le reprochó algo en especial.

- Sr. Malfoy - Se escucha por atrás y sabe enseguida que esa voz fina, delicada es de ella. - Estoy lista.

Curioso, da la vuelta y se encuentra con un cuerpo menudo, dos delineadas curvas refinan la cintura de la chica que le mira avergonzada. -Draco, dime Draco- responde él tomándole de la mano y observando de reojo el hermoso vestido negro que llevaba puesto Astoria. -Te ves...- piensa- Perfecta.-

- Gracias- contesta, Astoria, quien aprieta con cariño la mano pálida de Draco. - ¿En qué palco le ha tocado?

- En el tercero del segundo piso- dijo Draco y cuando escuchó un "Oh" entristecido carraspeó con fuerza la garganta.- Supongo que nos ha tocado separados.

- Si, pero podemos encontrarnos cuando la ceremonia termine, ya que se podrá bailar.-

- Claro.-

-

**OoOoO**

Anestesia, que proviene de la palabra griega, significa Insensibilidad. Es usada para brindar la perdida de sensibilidad al dolor.

Analgésico que se usa para eliminar o repeler el dolor de una zona especifica en el cuerpo, a veces es usada generalmente. Puede tener efectos segundarios en sus usos, por ejemplo la hipnosis, relajación muscular que no permite tener movilidad y abolición de reflejos.

Al igual que otros patrones que se requieren para la anestesiología, es inservible para sanar dolores internos, psicológicos, mentales.

En intervenciones quirúrgicas sólo actúa para calmar dolores agudos generados por herramientas _muggles_. Inyectarse este fármaco o analgésico en la sangre sin previo entrenamiento médico u preparación puede _llegar hasta _generar la muerte de una persona.

Quita el dolor, lo aísla, pero no puede llegar _a parar el dolor interno._

-

**OoOoO**

-

- Bienvenidos a la primera ceremonia del año. Entrega de premiaciones al mejor trabajador mago o bruja.- Dice el primer ministro de Magia quien mantiene su varita hundida entre el cuello y su oreja mientras todos braman en sus puestos.

Si, si, bla, bla. Eso piensa, que todo es una gran bulla y que nada de lo preparado para la noche sirve. Luego de decir unas diez mil veces "Lo siento, perdón" por pasar entre la gente, que por lo demás regordeta era mucho, cosa que no le gustaba hacer, porque para él el perdón no existe, nunca ha existido. En sus tiempos eran castigados con maldiciones prohibidas, con avada kedavras potentes y cruciatus malévolos, y ahora para todo se perdía perdón, por la culpa de Potty.

Sabía que ese andaba cerca, incluso, él trabajaba en el Departamento de Aurores como un jefe...¡¡Un jefe!! Que gran locura y su novia, la tal pobretona, que seguiría siendo pobretona trabajaba como la deportista número uno en el equipo de Quidditch femenino más famosos de los últimos tiempos, el hermano, Ronald, o pobretón dos, trabajaba como el asistente de Potter y a esa tal Granger ni en pelea de hipogrifos la había visto desde que entró de nuevo a terminar su último año en el colegio. En realidad, no deseaba toparse con ninguno de esos ineptos asquerosos esa noche que compartiría sólo con Astoria. Con _su_ Astoria. - Perdón. -Dice por décima vez encontrado por fin el asiento treinta y dos del tercer palco. -Buenas noches.- Pura cortesía, saluda a un señor canoso que le mira insistente, después cambia de dirección para saludar a la dama del lado derecho, que tenía la espalda al descubierto, algo sexy le pareció esa pálida piel, sin embargo algo le impide saludarle.

- Señor Malfoy, esto está comenzando, le pediría por favor que tomara asiento.- Comenta una de esas empleaduchas que aguardan los puestos, Draco gruñe molesto y toma siento.

Atento para saludar a la muchacha que miraba algo a lo lejos, apoya su mano en el hombro desnudo, y siente como ella se sobresalta ante aquel retoque frío, da vuelta su rostro y abre los ojos desmesuradamente, impresionada. - Buenas no...-

- Malfoy- articula ella, y no puede creer lo que ven sus castaños ojos.

- Granger- menciona él a la vez que unos mechones rubios caen rebeldes tapando su mirada gris-hielo.

- Thomas Cullen. - Anuncia el ministro. - Un aplauso para él. Ingresó este año con el propósito de mejorar la calidad de vida que tenía su familia, lo hemos visto caminar apurado por los pasillos, llevar papeles de aquí para allá, y a pesar de las circunstancia este chico lo ha logrado. Mejor premio Mago para Thomas Cullen. (...)

- ¿Qué haces acá? - pregunta Hermione tapándose la boca y no creyéndose que esa astuta serpiente estuviera a veinte centímetros de distancia.

- No Granger, que haces tú acá -

- Qué que hago yo acá. - pregunta irónica y sonríe fugazmente al recordar ciertos apodos para llamar a Draco. Malfoy asiente inquieto limpiándose la mano con que tocó el hombro descubierto de Hermione, shokeado. ¿Esa, verdaderamente era Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia sabelotodo y comelibros de Hogwarts? - Lo mismo que tú-

Y no lo cree, y es que ¡¡No lo cree!!

Esa Hermione estaba _totalmente _diferente, con el cabello ondulado, sedoso, brillante y poco enmarañado_, _con los labios brillantes a la luz de las velas flotantes, con sus facciones detalladas, la redondez e inmadurez de su cara había desaparecido...¡y qué era eso!, tenía las mejillas levemente rojizas, maquillaje. Oh, y ese vestido azul grisáceo, con escote y ese collar en mariposa que le hacía lucir esa parte, que caía efecto gravedad hacia la unión de sus pechos.

Hermione miró incomoda a Draco, que parecía supervisarla. - Qué miras.-sentenció.

- Nada, sólo la fea cara que te gastas.-

Abre la boca un par de veces, indignada por el comentario.

- Melissa FitzPatrick - Dice el ministro y Hermione deja de prestarle atención a Draco.- Que trabaja en el Departamento de Aplicación de La ley Mágica, con la Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Asique ahí es que trabajas- murmura Draco y Hermione le oye.

- Si, y tú, en el departamento de criaturas extrañas.-

- Jajá.- ironiza él - Bien y tú en el...

- ¡Benjamín ¡Benjamín - Dice Hermione alzando la mano para que el chico castaño claro le mirara. - Aquí, es aquí.

Draco observa a esa aberración que pasa por delante suyo y que saluda amable a Hermione. Alto, mmm, algo de musculatura atlética, pálido como un fantasma y con pecas a cada lado de su rostro, con cabello desordenado, con un traje desaliñado de gala porque a juzgar por su apariencia seguramente se moría en la miseria, si hasta no tenía para comprarse una peineta. Definitivamente, ese tipo, no era un hombre diseñado para Granger.

- Cómo va la construcción de la mansión. - Bien, podía haberse equivocado al haber dicho que era un pobretón de primera, pero de que era horrible, era horrible.

- Oh, bien, dicen los obreros que se demoraran máximo tres meses. Espero que no te moleste que me quede ese tiempo suficiente en tu casa.- ¡Qué Viviendo en su...casa.

- No, no para nada, es mejor así. Contigo no me siento sola.- Cinceriza ella.

"Contigo no me siento sola", se burla en el interior Draco quien no podía encontrar más patética la escena.

Esa sin duda, sería una noche larga, muy larga.

-

-

- Pasa algo, Draco.- pregunta preocupada Astoria, acariciando su mejilla.

- No, no nada. Sólo que, vi a Parkinson y dijo que se iría a Francia por unos meses, y bueno eso no le hace bien al trabajo- Dice con la copa de licor carmesí en sus manos, observando de reojo a Granger que conversaba con Harry, Ginny y Benjamín.

- Pero no te preocupes por eso.- insistente se acerca a Draco y se posa en su pecho.- Yo sólo quiero estar con usted.

- Trátame de tú. - Suspira- Astoria, yo...- Toma distancia de la chica y endereza su corbata. - Yo, yo no te he dado alas para volar.

Astoria le mira asustada. - A qué te refieres -

- A que nosotros sólo somos...- ¿Amigos? - Amigos.

- Hum. Bueno, yo iré al baño.- Da vuelta su cuerpo, toma una copa de licor carmesí y _accidentalmente _derrama éste en su vestido negro. Hermione quien le miraba fijo tratando de verificar si la conocía o no separó sus labios lentamente. - Oh, Draco, mira.- dijo ella, mostrándole el gran manchón que no se notaba producto de que el vestido era demasiado oscuro.

- Dime Astoria.- Dice Draco muy cerca de su boca, puede sentir su aliento fresco, arrastrado.. - Crees que soy un estúpido sin cabeza.

- No.- niega atemorizada.

- Ve a mojarte ese vestido, te espero aquí.-

-

- Verdad, verdad, recuerdo también cuando Harry se asombró al saber que su papá jugaba Quidditch.- Ginny estalló en risas al igual que Ben, Harry miró divertido a Hermione que reía tan sonoramente llamando la atención de los alrededores.

- Hola chicos.-

- Ron- Dicen Harry y Ginny, Benjamín mira preocupado a Hermione quien pareciese palidecer segundo a segundo.

- Hermione, te presento a mi novia- dijo el pelirrojo, con intención de hacer sentir mal a la ex-Griffindor, recibió dos codazos en las costillas, no obstante siguió hablando y con la mando izquierda que mantenía entrelazada con una blanca mano femenina atrajo hacia sí, a una chica rubia de ojos verdes. - Ella es Eliz.

Las lagrimas aglomeradas, purgaban por decaer por su piel, gritaban por caer derramadas en lluvia tormentosa, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, _su secreto_ estaba a un metro de distancia tomado de la mano con una chiquilla que ni conocía. Su secreto que ya no seguiría siendo secreto se estaba descubriendo por su ex novio.

Hermione mira, con los castaños inundados de agua salada a Ben, que no sabe que hacer, a Harry que quiere abrazarla, pero no puede por su novia, a Ginny que mira feo a Ron, y a Draco, que sonríe divertido ante su sufrimiento. Sólo quiere salir corriendo como en tercer año hacia el baño del segundo piso, abrir el grifo del agua lo máximo y dejar que el chorro furioso destelle contra su caliente rostro, quiere volver a ser una niña para ir a los brazos de su madre y contarle de una vez por todas el secreto que se le incrusta bruscamente en el pecho.

- No crees que es preciosa.- pregunta, malicioso

Lo cree, pero no es capaz de dar la vuelta y decirle que se siente una mierda al lado de ella, que se siente escoria por él, que se siente basura por sus insultos disfrazados de preguntas tontas. - Preciosa- concede ella, dándose vuelta, mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de Ron, que entristecen al ver como pequeñas y rápidas gotitas aguadas se deslizan por la piel de su amiga. No aguanta, no quiere aguantar, porque no puede.

Entonces, corre, corre botando la fina copa de oro entre sus manos, corre mientras su cabello en contra su dirección se eleva hacia atrás dejando así que varias de sus lagrimas echen a volar en el aire.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra encerrada en el baño, entre baldosas blancas y rojizas, entre una fría pared de vidrio. Como hace minutos atrás, ella puede sentir que su secreto está revelado ante tanta gente, ante muchas personas.

Él se había encaprichado con una tal Eliz, bellísima, probablemente una vella, pero ello no quitaba para nada el hecho de que Hermione se estuviera sintiendo una misma mierda. Una gran mierda.

_El secreto _que tanto trató de ocultar al ministerio estaba siendo revelado por si mismo. Por Ronald Weasley.

MacGonagall, le habría dicho "No vale la pena arruinar el futuro por un hombre" y eso era justamente lo que no podía lograr hacer desde hace cuatro meses.

Avanzó hasta el espejo dorado con plateado del penumbroso baño, quería azotar su puño contra el, hacerlo pedazos y dejar que cada uno de esos filosos vidrios se enterrara en su piel, quería sentir un dolor palpable, un dolor del cual poder tocar para obtener más de éste. - Qué tan mala novia fui.-inquirió. Su reflejo negó con el dedo, mientras Hermione miraba impresionada. -Qué tan mal novio fue él.- confirmó el reflejo y sonrió inocente.

Él nunca fue un mal novio, siempre le dijo cosas lindas, siempre le dijo lo celoso que estaba cuando alguien se le acercada demasiado, _siempre le sostuvo fuerte de la mano, dañándola, hiriéndola, preguntándole cosas que jamás existieron entre la otra persona._

-Sigues ahí, llorando. - se oyó.- Pensé que por ser Griffindor, serias más valiente para enfrentar las situaciones.

- Vete, Malfoy no tienes nada que hacer acá. - dijo Hermione, posando su mano en la mejilla derecha, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas traicioneras.

-Granger, por favor si hasta confiesas que te sientes sola viviendo en el apartamento, que necesitas la compañía de ese...desaliñado. - Draco camina hacia ella, mirando el reflejo del espejo que seguía llorando, pero con esa sonrisa inocente aún en el rostro.- Pensé sinceramente, que eras una persona con coraje. Que no llorabas por niñerías.

- ¡No son niñerías! ¡Vete, largo!- Hermione lo empuja.

- Si lo son, o crees que cuando bajaste del ascensor corriendo después de haber terminado tu relación con el pobretón fuiste valiente para decirle que te sentías mal. Hace cuatro meses que no eres capaz de mirarle bien a la cara. -Sus ojos se cierran, respira cansado.- El dolor es una de las partes fundamentales de la vida, no se aprende si el, no se ama sin el, no se siente sin el.

- De qué hablas, dije que te fueras, este es el baño de Damas-

- Ah, pues yo aquí sólo veo a una niña demacrada, llorando por cosas que en realidad no deberían por qué estar afectándole.- Hermione abre la boca, ¿Quien era ese Draco?

- Vete, soy sangre sucia, soy una escoria para ti, te puedes ensuciar. - comentó ella y Draco negó soberbio ante aquella declaración.

- Llegas hasta tal punto en que eres masoquista contigo misma. Me das lastima, y no. Puedo seguir siendo un Malfoy, pero lamentablemente las personas maduran y se dan cuenta de sus errores, ahh y no pienses que te estoy pidiendo disculpas por las veces que te insulté. No me arrepiento, de hecho...eres patética.- Draco da la vuelta, hacia la salida.

- ...- Hermione llora, ve el espejo, su reflejo está gritando en silencio, está llorando en silencio y está mirando a Malfoy a escondidas.- Quiero sanarme.- Draco acelera sus pasos. - Yo...¡¿De qué sirve vivir si tus seres queridos han muerto, de que sirve si ya pienso que lo he perdido todo?!

- Tus padres pueden haber muerto hace dos años, Granger, pero _él_ no lo a echo.- Recuerda la foto en café y amarillo que sostenía en el armario café. - Te crees que eres el centro del universo, te crees que puedes salir arrancando de la ceremonia llamando la atención de todos, te crees la sabelotodo, pero no sabes nada.

- ¡No!, tú no sabes lo que es sentir dolor, lo que es sentirse humillada por palabras cortantes, por imágenes sangrientas y sádicas, lo que es sentirse basura por la persona a quien amas, porque tú, ¡Eres él que no sabe amar, ni sentir dolor!

-Deja de lloriquear, niña chiquita.- Malfoy retrocede sediento de poder.- Supuse que habías madurado lo suficiente como para saber lo que es una cosa distinta de la otra. No eres el centro del universo, no eres la única que ha sentido dolor, porque por si no lo sabías mi padre ha muerto hace dos meses, perdí a mi madre producto de la tristeza que sintió al perder a su esposo, ¡Los perdí! Los amaba, no tienes derecho a decir lo acabado, mi mundo se ha destrozado por Potter... ¿dónde quedaron las ordenes, dónde han quedado mis recuerdos?...¡Perdidos! Porque aún no he podido sacarme ese peso que llevo aquí adentro, ese peso llamado dolor eterno.- Su mirada dura, fría, indiferente conecta a la de Hermione, que está inundada, rojiza, gastada, opacada por noches de insomnio. - No tienes idea del dolor, del desgarro que eso a provocado en mi, y tú...llorando por un hombre estúpido.

- Si, pero la tienes a ella.- responde Hermione.- En cambio yo, debo fingir estar bien, para no estar sola.

- Menuda conveniencia, otros como yo, nunca en vida han tenido realmente amistad.- Draco avanza hasta llegar a sentir el calor corporal que emanaba la piel pálida de la chica. -Otros como yo, piensan que curarse con anestesia es incoherente, no obstante por qué no probarlo.

Hermione sonríe, angustiada, avergonzada.- Por qué haces esto.-

- Porque traicioneros a la sangre como yo, se permiten darle lecciones de vida a Griffindors desolados. Impuros.-

- Quiero anestesia, para probar si en verdad se puede sanar el dolor.- Hermione mira hacia arriba, en donde está ubicada la cabellera blondosa de Malfoy, en cambio él le mira sin emoción.

-Entonces tú, dame de probar un poco de Morfina.-

-Déjame _soñar._- dice Hermione que se empina quedando a centímetros de los blancos labios del Slytherin, ladea el rostro y por primera vez en la vida, es capaz de descifrar el olor que posee Draco Malfoy. Al menos el de su boca poseía cierta atracción con la suya, al menos cuando él la rodeó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, pudo sentir el verdadero efecto que poseía Draco Malfoy en ella.

No fue un beso violento, no fue desembocado, fue suave, como si en el existiera un poco de tacto, sus labios se envolvieron entre sí, se dejaron llevar acariciándose mutuamente, era como si todo innecesariamente hubiera desaparecido, como si el mundo ya no existiera, como si su dolor se extinguiera. Y entonces cuando él se separó de la castaña, ella pudo sentir nuevamente la molestia llamada dolor aflorando en su pecho.- No, no, no pares...- suplicó.

-Mh?- y vuelve a posar sus labios en los de ella.

-

_Sin duda, era algo extraño, ella se estaba convirtiendo en una droga aditiva, en una rara obsesión guardada._

-

* * *

_Holas!! xD_

_Bien, es algo turbia la historia, sin embargo es la primera que hago. Me pareció bien jugar un poco con esta pareja, por qué. Porque siempre he leído la típica historia del premio anual compartido, del amor prohibido. Sé que cuesta mucho enganchar con una historia, no obstante valoro el esfuerzo que he puesto en esta primera obra y espero a que ustedes también lo valoren. Ya que no es sólo palabras, mi ordenador se echó a perder y la historia fue borrada dos veces, ahora con un nuevo Pc me he puesto a trabajar en este largo one shoot, que me ha costado ya que cada detalle fue bien puesto. _

_Ahora, pasando a la historia.__Sé que a lo mejor quedaron con dudas, como por ejemplo. ¿Cuál era el gran secreto de Hermione? Bien, hace cuatro meses atrás ella había estado peleando en un ascensor con Ron, por celos de parte de él, según éste, ella le coqueteaba a Krum, cuando solamente el vulgaro quería presentarle a su novia._

_Cuando me refiero a obsesiones guardadas, droga aditiva o cosas que por lo general están marcadas con cursiva son importantes, o son pistas que se darán más abajo de la historia.__Como por ejemplo cuando Hermione dice "Dejame Soñar" da referencia a la información de la morfina. Dios del sueño._

_Y apesar de que Narcissa sigue viva, para Draco ha muerto, porque no habla, no parece vivir. Y si, los padres de Hermione murieron durante la guerra del 97, fueron torturados y asesinados por ser muggles, y aunque no es muy leal al libro siete por los tales fallecimientos los he dejado en los departamentos en que J.K. Rowling los dejó. Apareció Astoria, un personaje importante en la vida de Draco, y he querido dar un vuelco a la historia._

_Bien, con darles mis agradecimientos y tiempo, que por lo más es mucho ya que tiene arto contenido la obra me despido de ustedes, y de nuevo gracias._ Muchas gracias.:p

_Les quiere Myrror__**: **__¿Reviews?_


End file.
